verte de nuevo
by sakuno12
Summary: De haber sabido que era la última vez, te hubiese besado con más fuerza y pasión


**De nuevo yo por aqui u.u bueno ahora con un nuevo finc de la dirty, bien espero que les guste quiero agradecer a Jurika-chann y a Tenshin-no-Tsubasa por sus lindas aportaciones y opiniones respecto a la historia ¡gracias!. En especial a Fallon Kristerson gracias a ella existe esta historia (muchas gracias por tan linda inpiracion atravez de aquella historia u.u sabes a cual me refiero. Por cierto lo de cursiva son los "recuerdos" disculpen faltas de otrografia, mala escritura y tenganme paciencia es la primera vez que narro de esta forma sin mas que agregar por el momento que disfruten la lectura nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Volver a sonreír? No ya no puedo. Quiero tenerte conmigo nuevamente, quiero a la persona que fue mi pareja en las canchas y fuera de ellas. Llámame cobarde, infantil, inmaduro. Por favor vuelve hacerlo quiero escuchar tu voz una vez mas, ver tu sonrisa tan arrogante, tu mirada inexpresiva que utilizabas ante los demás, pero ante mi, ante mi eso nunca funcionaba y cada vez que te lo repetía tu solamente me sonreías.

_- sabes que esa mirada de "nada me afecta "no funcionan con migo.- me encantaba saber eso, era mi manera de molestarte._

_- no juegues con fuego si no podrías quemarte.- era lo único que me decías._

Que los demás vieran tu mismo semblante al recibir una buena noticia o mala era igual, pero conmigo no. Yo veía rápidamente que tus ojos brillaban mágicamente cuando la noticia era buena, tus ojos se opacaban cuando éramos regañados y el enojo que se reflejaba cuando veías que te ignoraba yo era el único que lo podía ver.

Pero ahora no, ya no mas. Quisiera regresar el tiempo y volver a estar contigo una vez más. Aun que sea un minuto mas. ¿Extraño verdad? Yo que siempre planeaba un futuro sin vivir mi presente, quería que los minutos pasaran rápidamente que se volviesen horas, días, meses incluso años.

_-Quisiera que la escuela pronto terminara, así podrías dormir todo el día.-_

_- deberías vivir el presente, no sabrás si seguiremos aquí mañana.-_

_-Ahhh Yuushi, eres un aburrido. -_

_- ya cállate y comienza a correr, si no Atobe te regañara._

"No sabrás si seguiremos aquí mañana" esa ultima frase tuya la tengo gravada con fuego en mi mente, la ultima frase que me dijiste ¿será acaso que tu sospechabas algo? Cuando las prácticas terminaron caminamos juntos a mi heladería favorita aquella que esta a dos calles del instituto, como siempre íbamos de la mano. A ti siempre te gusto eso, decías que era la forma en que todos vieran que yo era de tu "propiedad."

_-Yo no soy la propiedad de nadie, ni que fuese objeto._

_-No lo tomes así mi peli cereza, pero sabes que no me gusta que te miren o te abracen._

_-Pero es inevitable, soy lindo._

_-Lo que tu digas._

_- Yuushi malo._

_-Anda te invito tu helado_

De haber sabido que era la última vez, te hubiese besado con más fuerza y pasión. Me dejaste en casa, a pesar de que te invite a pasar y a provechar la ocasión de que mis padres no se encontraban, no podías que ya que tenias tu clase de violín, pero que al terminar vendrías.

Y ahí fue la ultima vez que te vi, jamás olvidare tu sonrisa, aquella a la única que me creía poseedor no una sonrisa como la que siempre mostrabas a los demás si no una sincera.

No se por que, pero recuerdo que había salido al supermercado, no caminaba mucho era a unas dos cuadras .de regreso vi como una ambulancia pasaba rápidamente, no se por que sentí un dolor muy agudo en mi interior y me sentí nervioso, con ganas de llorar, mas sin embargo trate de ignorarlo.

El resto, me es confuso de recordar, una hora después de tu partida me encontraba en mi cuarto cuando recibí un mensaje de tu madre, lo único que recuerdo es que decía

"_Gakuto-kun, por favor ven enseguida, Yuushi ha sufrido un accidente." _

La verdad es que no recuerdo ni como diablos llegue hasta el hospital, recuerdo que en mi mente imploraba a todos los dioses qué no fuese nada grave, pero en mi interior algo decía que no terminaría bien, ese sentimiento lo había tenido ese mismo día, ¿será que..? ¿En aquella ambulancia irías tu? No lo se, y aun me hago esa misma pregunta, después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando llegue logre observar que tu madre hablaba con tu papá, no logre escuchar que le dijo pero no era nada bueno, de un momento a otro se soltó llorando y tapándose los ojos se recargo en tu padre, el simplemente se limito a abrazarla. Pero al igual que tu de inexpresivo vi en sus ojos las lágrimas contenidas, me detuve en seco, sentía un gran vacio en mi corazón un dolor que aun en día no se como tu padre después de unos momentos se dio cuenta de mi presencia dejo a tu madre sentada llorando acercándose a mi trato de hablar con la suficiente claridad que podía y te juro que paso lo mismo conmigo.

_- Gakuto… Que bueno que llegaste-  
_

_- señor, ¿como se encuentra Yuushi?-  
_

_- Gakuto... el..... Yuushi... mi hijo- parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas, no más bien la manera de asimilar lo que me decía._

_- Yuushi esta muerto.-_

Tras esto no recuerdo que paso, o que hice o dije. Según tu padre mi subconsciente bloqueo esos recuerdos tan dolorosos. Al día siguiente en tu funeral nos encontrábamos todos, tu familia, tus amigo. Shishido y jiroh permanecieron siempre a mi lado, cuando finalizo solo quedábamos los titulares. Fue ahí cuando le pedí a Atobe que me dijese como había sido el accidente.

Al parecer a la mitad del camino un conductor ebrio iba a gran velocidad, al dar la vuelta en una calle perdió el control y se dirigió asía ti, tus reflejos no fueron muy rápidos y recibiste de lleno el impacto. Solo fueron unos minutos los que duraste dentro del hospital, tu cuerpo había sido grandemente dañado y tu corazón no soporto mucho, así fue como me dejaste no corrección nos dejaste a todos.

Tras tu muerte nada en el equipo volvió a ser como antes. Atobe dejo de ser tan arrogante y orgulloso, hablaba con los de primero y les ayudaba en las practicas, kabaji, el bueno no cambio al menos mucho, pero en sus ojos se mostraba una gran tristeza, Shishido y Ootori continuaron siendo pareja de dobles, incluso les apodaron la silver pair ¿grandioso no?, Hiyoshi empezó a convivir mas con nosotros y yo trate de seguir adelante pero la verdad es que te llevaste una parte de nosotros contigo.

Al inicio nadie quería ocupar tu lugar, tu puesto. Pero al final Atobe convenció a Taki para que le ocupara nos decía

-"Le debemos esto, el querría que siguiéramos"

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dos… tres… cinco meses? Pues no, han pasado cinco años, cinco largos años aprendiendo a vivir sin ti, aun así el dolor que sentí no más bien que siento, es el mismo que el primer día.

-"el día que aprendí a seguir sin ti" – murmuro para mi

Actualmente estoy con Hiyoshi, el es un buen chico te preguntaras ¿Qué paso con los demás? Bueno a pesar de la graduación seguimos reuniéndonos, jiroh es la pareja de atobe, igual Shishido y Ootori (¿Qué novedad verdad?, pero eso tu ya lo pronosticabas desde antes, por algo eras el tensai ¿cierto?)

Debo agradecer el hecho de que Hiyoshi me ha tenido paciencia y me ha demostrado que me quiere, pero debo de reconocer que a pesar de que yo también le quiero el jamás ocupara tu lugar en mi corazón.

Me pongo de cuclillas para quedar ala altura de tu lapida, ahí se encuentran cinco rosas, sonrió para mi

-deben ser de los demás. ¿Cierto Yuu?-

Coloco mi rosa cera de los demás, después fijo mi mirada en tu lapida y leo lo que esta escrita en ella.

-Oshitari Yuushi, "la fortuna es cambiable e impredecible"

- era su frase predilecta ¿no? – me incorporo lentamente volteando a ver de quien se trataba, aun que no es necesario, conozco esa voz.

-Así es, ¿también bienes a dejarle tu rosa?

El solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Entiendo, Hiyoshi me adelantare al carro, recuerda que Atobe nos espera hoy a todos en su casa.

- En un momento te alcanzo.

Poniéndose en la misma posición que Gakuto momentos antes observo detenidamente la lapida y sabiendo que Gaku no le escuchaba comenzó a hablar

-Sempai, se muy bien que jamás ocupare su lugar, en el corazón de Gakuto, pero igual no deseo ocuparlo. Le prometo que cuidare bien de el por siempre

Guardo nuevamente un momento de silencio, al final suspirando colco la pequeña rosa junto a las demás. Incorporándose se dispuso a marcharse

-Feliz cumpleaños Oshitari-sempai, hasta el siguiente año – tras finalizar se alejo de aquel lugar.

* * *

**_ creo que empezo siendo dirty y termino siendo jumpy bien ¿que les parecio? si lo se soy mala !mate a mi adorado tensai¡ pero bueno tenia planeado publicarlo hasta el cumpleaños de este niño pero aun falta mucho!!en lo personal me gusto como quedo (tengan compasion, es mi primer dirty o jumpy) pero a qui lo importante es ¿les gusto a ustedes? sugerencias, amenazas, criticas, son bien recibidos ¡hasta pronto!**


End file.
